This invention relates to a coke oven door overturning apparatus. Coke oven doors employed to close the pusher and coke sides of coke oven chambers from time to time require repair, checking or other treatment. At such times, the doors are individually removed from the oven chamber and carried to a door overturning apparatus by a door lifter on a pusher or coke guide car which runs along the pusher and coke sides of a coke oven battery. The overturning apparatus may be located near one side of the coke oven battery and is adapted to turn the door over about a horizontal axis to carry out the repair, checking or other treatment. However, conventional overturning apparatuses require complicated preparations for overturning and are difficult to operate. They also overturn the door on a horizontal platform high above the working floor, the platform tending to obstruct traffic on the working floor when not in use.